What's happening to us?
by The-Darkness-Writer-Ayn
Summary: The war has been won, Harry is on the road to recovery, and Draco and Hermione are in love...Wait what?


That Was Then…

A/N This is against my policy, I am writing it against my will I swear. Draco/Hermione Fic. Don't kill the messenger! My best Friend wanted it written and I cannot say no to puppy dog eyes. (Curse my weaknesses). Anyway, here we go…

Disclaimer. I here by disclaim the ownership of Harry Potter and Co. They belong to J.K. Rowling. The end.

_**/Flashbacks/**_

**/thoughts/**

_/Writing/_

"**_Hermione! Ron! Look out." Harry called green eyes gleaming. A flash of red flew straight past Hermione's nose and hit a tree to her left. "Come on!" Harry grabbed her wrist and struggled to pull Ron off of the ground. "Come on Hermione I can't get both of you!" Harry cried desperately trying to get her to snap out of it. _**

"_**Take Weasly Harry, I'll get Hermione into the castle." A voice said from behind him. Harry spun around wand at ready and stood face to face with Draco Malfoy. "Trust me Potter please." Malfoy said over the roar of the battle behind them.**_

**_Harry glared, "Malfoy, you fuck this up and I'll kill you." He growled. He gave Draco Hermione's writs and picked up Ron slinging him over his shoulder. "Come on Malfoy we gotta hurry I've got a psychopath to kill." _**

_**Draco nodded following Harry's example and throwing Hermione over his shoulder and dashing towards the castle door. **_

"**_Potter Watch it!" Draco yelled. Harry looked just in time to see a green-blue light zooming towards his face._**

"_**Shit." He cursed throwing Ron to the side and covering his face. He felt the wind gust past him and then the feeling of being yanked roughly forward.**_

"_**Potter!" **_

"Harry!" Hermione woke up screaming for the third time that night, "Damn it what happened to you?" She asked herself. She blinked as her door was thrown open and a very distraught looking Draco flinging himself through the door.

"Harry did it, he defeated Voldemort." He said hurriedly, "Come on then Hermione we don't have all day." He ran an impatient hand through his shoulder length blonde hair.

"Is he ok?" Mione asked running to the closet and throwing things trying to find something to wear that wasn't formal. She tore off her pajama bottoms and stepped into some faded blue jeans. She popped her head out of the closet, "Well?" She said impatiently.

Draco shook his head, "He's blind Hermione, and irresponsive like Ron was." He said sympathetically.

Hermione dropped the top she was holding onto the floor, "You're lying." She yelled. "He's too strong you are lying." She backed against the wall and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'm not lying Hermione, you have to go see him, you helped Ron out Hermione, can't you help him?" Draco pleaded stepping towards him.

Hermione's eyes flashed with anger, "You don't even like him Draco! You probably won't even care when he…goes away." She spat venom in her voice, "Just because he killed the bastard you call father and the pathetic excuse for the thing you called Lord."

Grey eyes filled with pain and hurt stared back at her, "Low blow Hermione," He laughed painfully, "I really thought, that we were, man I don't know." He viciously wiped at his eyes, "I thanked him Hermione, for killing my father. Bet you didn't know that did ya bookworm?" He sneered, "I'm gone." He walked out the door slamming it so hard it loosened it's grip on the hinges.

"Oh Drake what did I do to you?" She mumbled removing her pajama top and pulling on a red tank. She pulled a brush through her sleek straight brown highlighted hair.

She grabbed a pair of black flip-flops and her purse and flooed to Saint Mungos. When she arrived she was grabbed by the arm and stood face to face with Ron her best friend, "Come on Mione he's getting worse." Ron said quietly.

Hermione took in her friend he was growing like a weed standing at 6'1 with unruly red hair. "Who's with him?" She asked stumbling along after him.

"Draco, it's the dandiest thing he sat there for two hours this morning before going to get you." Ron stated, "I think he was apologizing."

Hermione sighed as they stopped in front of the room, "Is this it?" She asked cautiously.

Ron nodded and pushed her forward, "I can't go in I can't bear to see him like this." Ron blushed.

Hermione hugged her best friend tightly and pushed open the door. Man was she not prepared for what she saw.

"Great Merlin," She sobbed, "What happened to him?" Harry was cut all over his body the exposed chest littered with bruises and an enormous cut ran from his right shoulder blade down to just before his pajama bottoms. Hermione ran to the bathroom and vomited, not that anything came out she hadn't eaten breakfast.

Draco ran to her side and rubbed her back in soothing circles until she stopped, "I tried to warn you, but you just made me so mad."

Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably now, "I can't do it, I really can't." She cried.

Draco took her face in his hands, "You can." He whispered. He stood and ran out of the room.

Hermione pulled a mint out of her purse and shoved it into her mouth. She glanced at the broken boy, no he was a man now, lying on the bed eyes clenched closed. "Harry," she choked, walking towards the bed, "I love you to death, so does Ron and even Draco has been sitting here with you trying to get you to wake up and love us back." She transformed the small chair into a slightly more comfortable one. She gripped his hand, "Harry if you can hear me, please do something." She held her breath a moment, and then sighed when nothing happened. "I have to go Harry; I'll be back in a few hours."

She went to pull away her hand but Harry squeezed it softly, "Mione," He croaked, "Tell them I want to get up and be better. Tell them I'm going to get up and get better." He opened his eyes which were covered with a thin film, "I can see through the blindness, tell Ron not to give Draco a hard time." He wheezed, "Tell Dray I forgive him." He smiled, "I'll be alright in a month. I promise." He released his grip and his eyes dropped closed. "I promise."

Hermione held back a sob and kissed him gently on the forehead, "You better not leave us Harry." She left the room shutting the door quietly behind her. She glanced at the sleeping Draco. She put her wand to her throat and murmured a spell, "Draco it is really quite un-Malfoy like to be sleeping on a dirty floor." She drawled in his father's voice.

Draco jumped up and turned sheet white before realizing he wasn't real. "Hermione," He said shakily close to tears, "That was rather wicked." He leaned against the wall and wiped his eyes, "Please, don't ever do that to me again."

Hermione frowned and wrapped her arms around the shaken teen. "I'm sorry Dray." She hugged him tightly, "Harry spoke to me, and he forgives you." She whispered.

Draco smiled and hugged her back both teens ignoring the warmth that spread through their cold bodies.

A/N well that's started, should I continue or quit it?

Gold stars and cookies to all that review.

****


End file.
